My Miracle
by Deathzdaughter121
Summary: His name is Tavros Nitram. He's been bullied and picked for as long as he can remember. Well he was until HE showed up and turned Tavros's world upsidedown.
1. Uneasy Encounters

Uneasy encounters My name is Tavros Nitram. I am currently in my Sophomore year of high school. I live in the state of Maryland. I also live in the center of Baltimore. I don't have that many friends and am picked on a lot due to my lack of the ability to walk and my shy nature. Also, adding on the fact that now all of the school knows I'm bi isn't helping. I'm currently laying, beaten, on the ground as I watch my precious wheelchamy being destroyed before my eyes. It was then thrown halfway across the field and very far out of my reach. The snickers on the teens who did this burns into the back of my mind. Tears flood from my eyes as I hopelessly sit on the ground, waiting for someone to come and save me.

Now, dear reader, you must be wondering how I got into this predicament. Well, it was a normal autumn day. The leaves just starting to change from themy regular green to slight mixtures of red and yellow peaking out from the bottom of the leaves. I smile at the sight of nature changing taking place before me. Then, it all went to hell. After tearing my eyes from the beautiful sight, a few kids from school come over to I. One jogs behind my wheelchair and pushes me quickly along to no where particular. The others punch and kick me along the way. Once they reach the field, I'm thrown onto the ground roughly and kicked several times. I still have bruises from last time this happened. I stare in horror as the kids dismantle my wheel chamy before throwing it off to god knows where then leaving as if nothing happened. That is how I ended up lying in the middle of nowhere and no way of leaving. I sigh after hearing the deafening crack of thunder close by. I begin to cry as I realize I have no shelter from the storm. Then, I hear footsteps approach me.

I turn my head to see a slim tall figure standing over me. He has dark brown/tinted purple eyes. His face is covered in what seems to be clown makeup. His black hamy in an unruly mess on his head. He stares at me before speaking.

"Now what's a cute little motherfucker like you doing sitting out here when a storm's a coming?" he asked in a gravely voice with a hint of a southern accent.

"Uh, I can't move my legs. I use a wheelchair to get around, but a bunch of kids damaged it and threw it way out of my reach. So, I can't go anywhere at the moment." I respond, shocked to see actual concern in the stranger's eyes. Normally people didn't care or wouldn't bother to help. I was normally stuck in a field for a week before my brother or dad found me and took me home.

"Well that's a motherfucking shame. How bout I go over and get yer little wheeling' device." the stranger said before going to look for the 'wheeling' device'. I slightly smile at the kindness this stranger is showing me. I move my legs up against my chest to rest my arms upon. The stranger comes back in a few minutes with my wheelchair. It's not as bad as I thought it was. It's still useable.

"Here ya go. What's yer name? And why ware ya all up in the middle of this field?" the stranger asked.

"Uh, my name's Tavros Nitram. I'm out here cause I get bullied a lot and also this happens a lot. I normally wait a week for my family to finally realize I'm gone. Then it happens again about 2months later. Thank you by the way."

"You're motherfucking welcome Tavbro. My name's Gamzee Makara. That's terrible that you all up and pushed around. Want me to help you back on and wheel ya home?" Gamzee offered.

Well, how can I pass up this oppotunity?

"Sure." I tell the oddly enthusiastic clown infront of me. He quickly picks me up and sits me back in the wheelchair. He grips the wheelchair with a strength I would have never guessed he had from his apperance.

"Where to Tavbro?" Gamzee asked with a bit of curiosity and excitment in his voice.

"Just around the block. Second house on the right." I respond, pointing in the direction of my house. The thing is, the bullies always take me to the exact same field and do the same things almost every other month. Gamzee starts racing down the block as if something extremely important was waiting there for him. After us two turn the block in what seemed like 2 seconds. Gamzee slowes to a halt infront of my house. I turn to thank him and am greeted with a toothey and doppey grin.

"Thanks again." I say to him as he realises his hold on the wheelchair.

"No problem Tavbro. Maybe we'll see eachother around. I just moved here. I go to Halethorpe High. I'm a Junior." Gamzee staes with another grin.

"Maybe we'll see eachother in school then." I say as I wave goodbye to Gamzee as he walks down the opposite sreet. I struggle (but succed) to open the door. I quietly roll inside.

"TAVROS! There you are. We're were you man? I've been gone all day." my older brother, Rufio, asks.

"Where I normally am every two months." I say.

"Oh god. Who brought I back? Normally me or dad have to come get you." Rufio asked with both consern and relief clear in his voice.

"A guy who just moved here stopped to help me. His name's Gamzee. He's a Junior abd will be going to my school." I tell my older brother.

"Well that's good. As long as you're okay and home then I guess eveything's okay." Rufio sighed in relief before abscoing to the kitchen.

I follow after him, but not before staring at the figure currently in my seat

"Hi. Dad."


	2. Reunions SUCK

Reunions SUCK

There he was. The man I'm forced to call 'dad'. Some dad he is. He's an alcoholic, drug dealer, drug user, and owns and illegal club all bundled up into one man. He constantly walks in and out of mine and my brother's life. He laves unexpected and then expects to be welcomed back with open arms. This has been going on ever since I was 5, and I'm 16 now. It's hard having your mother gone and never knowing where your dad is. Surprisingly, he wasn't always like this. He would play with me and my brother and try so hard to be the best father possible. Everything went downhill the day mom died.

My dad was dozing off from lack of sleep while driving. My mom playfully nudged him with her elbow.

"Come on honey, let me drive for a while. You're clearly exhausted." She pleaded.  
"No, I'm fine. Stop your pretty little head from worring." He responded, lightly kissing mom's nose.  
"Okay." She leaned back in her seat. We sat in silence until my dad actually did fall asleep and a tractor trailer hit us.

My mom's head was thrown against the windshield. Her red blood splattered all over the window. I could hear her muffled groans of pain. I moved to help her, but my legs were trapped underneath my dad's seat. Rufio's arm was stick inbetween the door and mom's seat. Dad got a scratch on his cheek from a bit of shattered glass. He woke up in tears as he watched his wife die. My brother now has a mechanical arm and my legs from my midthigh down are gone. He just has a scar. We don't speak of that day. No will we ever.

"It's nice to see you Tavros." My dad said, forcing me from my thoughts and memories. "Whatever." I responded, trying to control the rage building within me.  
"Now, is that anyway to greet your dad?" He said with a fake smile plastered on his face.  
"Yeah it is." I spat back. I quickly spun my chair and head to the ramp we had built in after the 'accident'. I easily rolled up it and went to my bedroom. There is trash everywhere. It's a miracle that I haven't tipped over from rolling around in here.

I put myself onto my bed and lay down. I stare at the ceiling for what seems like hours, but was actually 5 minutes since my brother yelled that it was dinner.

"Tavros, I think it's time we had a family talk." My dad said as I rolled up to the table.

"What the hell is there to talk about? I know you don't care about our personal lives and we are NOT going to talk about the acciedent. I'm also not going to listen to any bullshit excuse you have this time about why you're never here!" I screamed, I'm done taking his bullshit. Before another word could be said, I quickly wheeled out of the house. I didn't get very far due to a large obsticale in my way.

"Hey Tavbro. What are you all up and storming off for?"  
I looked up to see Gamzee staring down at me with concern clear in his blood shot eyes.

"Nothing. I really don't wanna talk about it."  
"You're not getting away that easily." Gamzee smirked and picked me up out of my wheelchair and onto his shoulders.

"Now yer gonna tell me whats wrong or you'll never see your wheelin device again." He said with a devious smirk.

"Fine..."  



	3. If Only

"Now, what is your problem?" Gamzee asked, sitting me down in the same field I just left only a few minutes ago.

"Well, it's a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?" I asked. I really don't want to bore the only person that's actually been nice to me in, who knows how long.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do and I wanna know why your cute lil face is sportin a frown."

"Okay. Well, my dad came back today and I don't see him a lot because of what he's gotten himself into. I know I shouldn't get mad at him, it's how he cops with his pain, but I don't think he realizes what he's doing to me and Rufio. Ever since my mom died in a car crash, Rufio has been basically raising me. On top of the bullying, being crippled, and being bi, my life pretty much sucks." I finished my small monologue before looking at Gamzee. I could see small tears daring to leak from his eyes.

"Hey. Are you okay? I should be the one crying, not you." I said before wrapping an arm around him for comfort.

"Yeah, I'm motherfucking great Tavbro. It's just, terrible that your life has been like this. I can relate. Hey, how about this. I'll be your friend, if you can smile for me." Gamzee said, turning towards me, awaiting the smile. If felt my lips involuntarily pull into a genuine smile. It's been a while since I've smiled. It's also been a awhile since I've felt so at home and secure around someone. I could feel Gamzee snake his arms around me and pull me into a hug. I quickly melted into the hug.

We stayed like this, basking in the presence of one another, until I heard the taunts of kids from school from afar. One voice stuck out and stung the moment I heared the voice.

"Looks like Tav actually has friends guys or maybe it's his boyfriend. I'm surprised someone actually wants to be within 5 feet of the stupid cripple." Vriska Secret yelled from the sidewalk north of the park. I began to tremble. She was the person thats ever made me loose it. She drove me to cut myself all of ninth grade. Once I had to got to the hospital. She's the reason I have no friends. She caused all my pain. I just want her gone.

I felt Gamzee tense and remove his arms from around me.

"You better all up and motherfucking apologise. Tavbro here is cool. I don't get why you and everyone else have to all up and hurt him." I could hear the venom in his voice boiling over. Gamzee turned to face Vriska, who merley laughed.

"Should have known the only person that would be friends with Tav is a other freak. The hell is wrong with your face. That clown make up if fucking wierd." And with that, she went on her merry way. Most likely off to destroy other people's lives.

"Hey Gamzee, you okay?" I asked my newly found friend. I don't want to loose him after I've just meet him. He grabbed me and put me on his shoulds with a strange sense of glee.

"Yeah Tavbro. Don't go worrying your think pan about me." Gamzee said with a smile.

"So where to? I can tell you don't wanna go home." He asked while walking towards the sidewalk.

"We could go down to this really cool restaurant I love. I havn't had dinner yet and we can talk." I responded with an excited smile.

"Sure thing Tavbro."

(Authors note: Sorry for the short chapters. The next chapter should be long and full of back stories for both the characters. I thank the two people who reviewed my story.) 


	4. Backstory time! :o)

We entered the doors of my favourite buffet. Mountain buffet. This is the only place my family would go to celebrate. Mostly cause my uncle owns the place, speaking of my uncle...

"Tavros! It's been so long since I've last seen you! How are you and your brother holding up?" The large and plump man asked.

Xavier Nitram is the brother of my mom. He's a sweetheart that's helped my brother and me many times. He's really the closes thing I have to a dad. He's bald, in his mid 40s, he's rather large ( in both ways) and reminds me a lot of Santa Clause.

"Who's your friend here?" He asked.  
"Oh, this is Gamzee. Gamzee, this is my Uncle." Xavier stretched out his hand to seal the greeting.

"Cool. Nice to motherfucking meet you mr. Tavros's uncle." Gamzee said while shaking my Uncle's hand.

"Xavier, please. I never liked formal titles. So, regular seat Tavros? Your favourite booth in the righthand corner of the place."

"Yeah. Thanks Uncle Xavier." I responded as Gamzee sat me down in the booth before sitting across from me.

"Anytime kiddo." He said gleefully before walking off towards the kitchen.

"So, what do ya wanna talk 'bout?" Gamzee asked, eyeing me through thick lashes.

"Well I think we should get to know eachother. So, we should at least start with a little bit of a back story." I responded shyly. Truthfully, I've never had a friend, so I guess this would be the easiest way to break the ice and start a friendship. Maybe.

"M'kay Tavbro. You go first." Gamzee smiled and leaned back into the surprisingly comfortable booth seat.

"Well, I was in a car crash when I was 5. I lost a ability to use my legs and had to get them amputated. My older brother, Rufio, had to have his right arm amputated. He has a mechanical one. We don't have enough money to get me legs, but I hope I can get some one day. My mom died from impact. She was only 30. My dad only got a scratch. By the time someone got to us, it was to late. My dad now comes in and out of my life. Rufio has basically raised me, with the help of my uncle of course. We moved to Virginia two years ago but came back due to family problems. When I got into highschool, I dated Vriska. She made my life a living hell until I finally couldn't take it anymore and dumped her. Things haven't really changed that much. Then, I found out I was bi when I had a crush on my classmate Karkat Vantas. After he figured out, Vriska caught wind of it and told the whole school. Now, I spend every morning not wanting to get up and every evening wanting to just die already." I finished my unruly monologue and looked up at Gamzee, who had an unreadable expression on his face. He opened his mouth to talk a few times, then shut it again. Making his look like a fish gasping for water.

"I'm so sorry." Is all he said. I could hear his voice crack a few times in the small sentence, as if he was trying to hold back tears. He hurriedly recomposed himself and stared blankly at me.

"Guess it's my turn." He said.  
"Yeah." I could hear myself respond.

"Heh. Well, I was raised in Florida. I actually did raise myself. My dad left when I was 3 and my mom went chasing after him. I haven't seen either of them since. My younger brother, who I barely ever see anymore, Kurlos, somehow got me into school. We stuck together as much as possible. I learned sin language so I could talk to him. He's mute. Not deaf. A lot of people get the mixed up. Anyway, during my sophmore year of highschool, I got into a fight. One that could've killed me if I wasn't careful. Instead, I got three nasty claw marks across my face. That's why I wear this clown make up. I love clowns and this make up does a pretty good job of hidin' those scars. After he fight, me and Kurlos decided to move here and start anew. The day we moved in, Kurlos left. I haven't seen him since. I also got myself all up and addicted to the type a shit that'll rot yer think pan." He ended his little speech with a tap to his head. It was my turn to be speechless now. I would've never imagined that he knew exactly how I felt. I think this may just be the birth of a beautiful friendship.

(Authors Note: Like the backstoires? Or were they to much? I appriciate any feedback. Next instalment, whenever really XD) 


	5. Gym

I wander the lonely halls I know all to well. It's actually not that hard getting around in a wheelchair. I mean, I have been doing it for a while now. Just avoid everyone and you get to your classes in one piece.

"Hey Tavbro!" Gamzee called from across the hall. "Look at who finally decided to all up and come back." He exclaimed, tugging at the person's jacket next to him. The boy looked around 14 or 15. He has the exact same hair as Gamzee. He has face make up that seems like it's supposed to resemble a skeleton. He's wearing a black jacket with the skeleton structure of someone's chest with black jeans to match.

'Hi.' The boy signed at me.  
'Hey.' I signed back.

"Tavbro! You know signlanguage? Why didn't you motherfucking tell me?!" Gamzee yelled, shocked.

"Heh. You never asked me." I chuckled.

"KURLOOOOOOOOOOS! Where did you go! Hehe, are we playing hide and seek? Okay! I'll go count!" A boys voiced yelled somewhere in the hall. Kurlos quickly walked off to retrieve the yelling boy. He returned shortly after.

'This is Mituna. He has... problems, you could say.' Kurlos stated and grabbed Mituna's arm before he could run off again.

"HI! I'm Mituna. Who are you? You've got an awesome mowhawk. Can I touch it? Why are you in that wheelchair? Dude that thing is so cool." He smiled brightly. He looks around 14. He has dark brown hair, the bangs cover his eyes. He has a black and yellow striped jacket with a white shirt under it with black jeans to match.

"Tavros. Thanks. Sure. Accident, and thanks again." I smiled back as he ruffled my hair. Gamzee ruffled it after him.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" Mituna squealed and jumped up and down. Gamzee chuckled and grabbed onto my wheelchair.

"Come on Tavbro. We got to go to 3rd period." I waved at Kurlos and Mituna before Gamzee speed walked us to our next period, the only class we have together.

"Why are we going so fast?" I asked as we round the corner.

"Don't know brother." He responded, voice lower than usual. I looked up at him and smiled before we finally stopped outside the gym doors. Gamzee quickly pushed them open and pushed me inside. No one was there yet, which is odd since we normally show up late.

"Why are we here so early?" I asked Gamzee as he pushed me over to the bathroom.

"Just stay here Tavbro." He said and walked into the room. I could here his muffled yells and went in, thinking something was wrong. I poked my head over to make sure he was okay without him knowing I was there. I saw him inject something into his leg and then into his arm. He sighed and stared at his reflection.

"Goddamnit! It's not working long enough anymore!" He yelled and punched the mirror. "Look at what this fucking shit has done to me." He said to the now cracked mirror. He began to walk to where I was currently hidden. I quickly rolled out of the bathroom before he could see me.

"What did you need to do?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"Nothing you should worry yourself over." He smiled and ruffled my hair again.

"Are you okay?" I asked full of concern. His smile faded briefly before looking at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gamzee walked over to the bleachers and jestured for me to follow. He picked me up and sat me next to him.

"I wish we were still on break." Gamzee chuckled.

"I don't. School is better than having to deal with my family drama at home." I responded, resting my head on his shoulder.

"How's that goin fer ya?"

"Fine for the most part. My dad should be leaving soon. I've been spending most of my time either out of the house or in my room. There's this place near my house that I've going to a lot to get away from them." I sighed.

"Were's that at?"  
"A little shack in the woods behind my house. It seems like its been abandoned for years. I've brought my laptop there so I go there a lot. The only thing I really do outside of school is role play on the Internet anyways." Gamzee burst out into laughing.

"I've got a friend who loves to role play! The two of ya would be good friends. Her name's Nepeta. She's a motherfucking sweetheart to. Likes basically everyone. Except fer this fella named Eridan she meet online." "Eridan Ampora?" I questioned.  
"Yeah. You know 'im?" "He goes here. He's in this period actually, he's over there." I pointed over at the boy in purple and black striped shorts with a black tank top.

"He seems fucking snooty." Gamzee chuckled.

"Wwhat's up Tavv?"

(Author's note: Oh I lovve wwriting cliffhangers. I mean love writing. God dang you Ampora and your speech problems. XD) 


	6. My favorite thing

"Wwhat's up Tavv?" The pompous and stuck up, Eridan Ampora, asked.  
"Nothing." I responded, looking away.  
"Wwho's your neww friend?" Eridan asked with a sly grin and a chuckle.  
"The man's Gamzee. Nice to motherfucking meet you." Gamzee gave him a goofy grin and extended his hand.  
"Eridan Ampora." He shook Gamzee's hand before turning back to look at me.  
"So, howw's it going?" He asked, leaning in a bit to close for comfort.  
"Um. fine." I know what was going on, he was attempting to flirt with me. Both Eridan and Cronus hit on basically anything that moves. The only difference is when Eridan's rejected he whines and cries and repeats "Nobody lovves me. Wwhat's wwrong wwith me?" over and over. With Cronus he'll laugh and ask "Wvhat's wvith evwerone else? Howv could they NOT lovwe me?". I sigh.  
"Eridan, I told you last time. I'm not interested." Sure, he was the only person to take some sort of interest in me, but I'm not THAT despret. He slightly pouted and blushed before looking away.  
"I wwasn't hittin on ya. I wwanted to ask you a question."  
"What?"  
"I'm throwwin a party tonight. I was wwondering if you wwould wwant to come." His blush darkened.  
"Uh, can Gamzee come?" I asked sheepishly.  
"Of course! The more the merrier!" He beamed, taking my question as a 'yes', and quickly kissed my cheek before running off and yelling "Bye Tavv!" Gamzee burst out into laughing mixed with honking while I tried to rub Eridan's DNA off my face.  
"Bro! Honk, hahaha, honk, honk, hah! That was motherfucking bitch tits miracles Tavbro!" He yelled, falling off the bleacher seat. I playfully punched his shoulder.  
"Hey that wasn't funny." I laughed. I grabbed his arm and help him back onto the seat. After he sat up, he leaned over and kissed my other cheek.  
"GAMZEE!" I basically squeaked out.  
"What? Eridan all up and motherfucking kissed you. Why can't I?" He laughed again. An ear splitting whistle stopped Gamzee's laughing. He picked me up and rolled me over to the center of the room.  
"Now, today we are going to play a nice and friendly game of dodge ball. I want Eridan and John to pick the teams. Now, do I have to go over the rules. I'm going to anyways." Our gym teacher asked before going over the rules. He wore a red sweater that was visibly too big for him and black pants. He has almost black eyes and short unruly black hair. His name is Kankri Vantas. He's Karkat's older brother. Speaking of Karkat.  
"KARBRO!" Gamzee yelled, running over to embrace the small teen. Karkat hesitated for a moment before tightly hugging back. "I didn't think this is where you came to after you all up and left." Gamzee beamed, Karkat slightly smiled at him.  
"Well I'm here aren't I? What took you so long?" Karkat asked, nuzzling his head into Gamzee's chest. Gamzee grabbed Karkat's arm and dragged him over to me. My face turned scarlet as I turned to roll away. Gamzee quickly ran infront of me.  
"Tavbro! You didn't tell me Karkat was here!" Gamzee beamed again.  
"I did actually." Gamzee paused for a minute, then became a bit flustered.  
"Oh sorry." He let go of Karkat's arm.  
"Your friends with the cripple?" He asked, noticeably glaring at me.  
"Don!t be mean Karkat. He's cool. And his mowhawk is so motherfucking fluffy!" He smiled and ruffled my hair. I giggled and smiled back up at him.  
"KARKAT!" An overly bubbly voice yelled.  
"WHAT IN TBE EVER LOVING FUCK DO YOU WANT EGBERT?!" Karkat yelled back.  
"YOUR ON MY TEAM!" "Ugh! Well bye Gamzee." Karkat stormed over to John and stood next to him. He noticeably un-tensed and lightly smiled the moment he stood next to John.  
"Hey Tavv, come on." Eridan yelled over to me. Gamzee pushed me over before returning to him original spot. Eridan's team ended up with Me, Feferi, Sollux, Aradia, Roxy, Jade, Jane, and Vriska. John's team ended up with Rose, Dave, Dirk, Jake, Terezi, Nepeta, and Equius. The only two left were Kanaya and Gamzee. John picked Kanaya from Rose asking him to. Kanaya smiled and pecked Rose on a cheek. Gamzee smiled at me as he lazily walked over.  
"Hey Tavbro." He said before standing next to me.  
"Now everyone I'm going to go over the rules just one more time." Kankri stated before re going over over all the rules and regulations of dodge ball. Gamzee suddenly shock my wheelchair.  
"Come on Tavbro. We've got some time to kill." He said and walked over to the bathroom with me before going in. He leaned against the sink.  
"You wanna throw down some sick fires?" He asked. I smiled, one of my favourite things to do was make up raps.  
"Sure!" I smiled as he started.  
(Oh my gog I'm so sorry XD)  
"Me and my Tavbro Chillin He's really cool He be rollin around In his wicked four wheeled devise Watch him go Yeah Yeah.  
"Yeah Gamzee He's like a clown He never frowns He's got his horns And his honks He's really cool Yeah Yeah"  
Gamzee pokes my cheek.  
"Yeah he's motherfucking awesome And motherfucking cute He's as sweet as pie As cool as Faygo He's a miracle And we should make out a little."  
"Yeah he -wait. What?" I stared at him and blushed.  
"So how about it Tavbro?" He asked and smiled.  
"Uh..." I was cut off by Gamzee sitting on my lap and lightly pressing his lips to mine. He grabbed the back of my head and tangled his fingers in my hair. I timidly began to kiss back. I'm not experienced in anything intimate. I didn't understand the burning sensation coursing through my veins. I didn't understand why this simple kiss was making my head spin and my thoughts go fuzzy. I kissed back harder, suddenly craving more friction and to be closer to the clown. He smirked into the kiss. I felt his tongue rub against my lower lip. Not knowing what I was doing, I opened my mouth, allowing him to roam freely. His tounge taught mine a dance hat would be forever engraved in my mind. He soon pulled back for air. I smiled and panted. "Wow." Was the only thing said that broke the silence resting in the room.  
Then, the door opened.  
(Cliffhanger. So, Tavros finally got his first kiss! Chapter 7 is being written at the moment. Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. You have no idea how much it means tome when you guys like what I write. Thank you. I also wanted to thank my friend who gave me the rejection idea for Eridan and Cronus.)


	7. Hey guys, contest, poll, and next chapte

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that chapter 7 is being written at the moment. I wanted to tell you that the next chapter is going to be from Gamzee's point of view. I also wanted to tell you that I'm putting up a poll in the next few minutes about what couple I should do for my next fanfiction. Also, a little contest, message me on fanfiction with the couple and plot line you want for the next story and my favorite combined with the couple will be my next story. That's all. Bbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. 


	8. Old Scars

Vriska stood at the door sill. Smirk ever present on her face. She walked over and grabbed the arms of Tav's wheelchair. "Well well well, what do we have here? Someone actually wants to be around a useless bitch like you?" She laughed and pushed further on his chair. "Well to bad I'm no gonna let that happen." She pushed on the wheelchair, causing it to flip. Tav fell onto the floor and his head banging against a stall.

'THAT BITCH MOTHERFUCKING hurt your tavbro. WHAT ARE YOU gonna motherfucking do about it MOTHERFUCKER?!' The voice in my head screamed at me. I glared at Vriska and charge her. I shove my hand on her head and pick her up by her hair. I slam her against the bathroom mirror. She screams in terror and looks at me with hateful eyes. In an attempt to escape, her fingernails scratch my face. My old wounds re open. Candy red blood drips down my face. The taste of iron and make up fill my mouth. I snap. My other hand latches onto her throat and I ram her head into the now shattered mirror. She screams again. Blood trickles down her face. I grin in accomplishment. I made the bitch bleed.

"Gamzee!" A weak voice in the distance yells at me. I turn to see a horror stricken Tav laying on the ground, watching everything. I let go of Vriska.

"What the FUCK?! You could have KILLED me!" She yelled at me. I turn to face her.

"don't you ever MOTHERFUCKING HURT TAVBRO again. GOT IT!?" I back. She quickly leaves the room. I walk over to Tav and help him back onto his wheelchair.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I smile at him as tears roll down my face.

"Yeah I'm motherfucking fine Tavbro. No need to all up and worry bout me." I feel Tav's soft hand on my face as he wipes away the tears with his thumb.

"I'm being serious Gamzee." He laughs. "Now, come on. We gotta go to the nurse." He smiles and jestures for me to sit in his lap. We exit the bathroom and go up to Mr. Vantas. We didn't even have to say anything, he grabbed the handlebars of Tav's wheelchair and roll us out of the gym. Tav continues the rest of the way to the nurse. I get off his lap and knock on the door, which was closed for some reason. I hear rustling from behind the door before it opens.

"Cronus I swear if that's you I'm gonna... Oh god. Come in." A man with messy black hair and grey eyes opened the door and quickly stepped out of the way. I hurriedly walk inside with Tav following.

"Sit on the bed over there and I'll go get some gauze." He stated, walking over to a cabinet and retrieving some medical supplies. He pours some alcohol onto a cotton swab.

"This may sting."

"Nothin I can't handle." He applies the alcohol to my face. Man that shit burns! He finishes the disinfecting and puts the gauze on my face. He then sits at his computer.

"Is there anyone I can call or that you can call about this incident?" The nurse asked. I shake my head no. No use in getting Kurlos involved. Tav, however, rolled over to the phone and dialed a number. I hear a male voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rufioh. Can you get me and Gamzee from school?"

"Why kiddo?"

"Gamzee's hurt really badly. We're at the nurse but I really think he needs to rest and heal."

"Okay kiddo, I'll be there in 5 minutes kay?"

"Okay thanks." I hear Rufioh yell something along the lines of 'I gotta go Horrus' before Tav hangs up the phone.

"That yer dad?" I ask.

"No, my brother. He's gonna come get us."

"Thank you Tavbro." I lay down on the surprisingly comfy bed and let well needed sleep overtake me.

(AN: Sorry for this being so short. My miracle only has a few chapters left. But I was thinking for my next story I could write the story in Gamzee's POV. Thoughts? Anywho, the next chapter will be longer. Thank you to all who review :) ) 


End file.
